A Krytian's Crazy Scheme
by little rosebud
Summary: "Oh God..." Flynn whispered with dread as his memory all came back to him in a rush, recalling to him the events that led him to take advantage of his best friend. FlynnxYuri, malexmale romance.


**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm back again with a FlynnxYuri oneshot!

... I'm beyond help, really. Every time I tell myself I won't write fanfictions for a while apart from my collab with Saenda because I need to concentrate on my book, I just can't resist the temptation.

That couple is a freaking obsession. They're ruining my life, and I still can't bring myself to hate them... XD

So for this fic, I stumbled upon a picture - the cover I used for this fic, in fact - and I did as I often do: I wanted to know the story behind it. And I found it, so I wanted to share it with all of you! I hope you'll like this story!

This one contains some sexual content between two males. If you don't like, then I'd kindly ask that you go back the way you came. Thank you! ^^

I own nothing but the story. The characters unfortunately belong to Namco.

So, enjoy! I'll see you at the end!

* * *

**A Krytian's Crazy Scheme**

Flynn Scifo grunted in discontentment when the light of the morning sun hit his face. The commandant opened his eyes slowly, only to quickly close them shut a second later. The light was hurting his eyes and worsening the headache painfully pounding into his skull. The knight groaned in pain as he recognized the headache that usually meant a hangover.

Flynn's eyebrows creased at that. He rarely got drunk, and when it happened, it was usually not pretty to look at. The commandant had the tendency to become overly aggressive when he was drunk. Flynn tried to search his memory, to recall what happened the night before and why he got drunk in the first place, but he could not remember no matter how hard he tried. Flynn tried to turn on his side, but he was prevented to as there was something – or someone in the bed with him.

This made the commandant open his eyes in a start and stare at his side. He instantly felt his blood turn cold and his eyes widened in shock. A second later, the commandant shot up into the bed to a sitting position and groaned at the pain shooting up in his skull at his sudden movement. Still, he could not bring himself to care as he was too shocked, still staring at the reason for such shock. There, lying on his side in the bed and facing away from him, was Yuri Lowell, his best friend.

The fact that they shared a bed – Yuri's bed in his room in the Lower Quarter, to be exact – was not what traumatized the commandant so. They had done it countless times in the past, having grown up together with only the two of them. No, it was something else.

Even though Yuri had his back to him, Flynn had strong suspicions that the raven haired male was stark naked under the sheets, much like Flynn was. A look at Yuri's room confirmed his suspicions; he could see his and Yuri's clothes sprawled everywhere on the ground, ruffled and torn. _All _of their clothes.

Flynn felt horrified as his mind tried to tell him what undoubtedly happened between them during the night, but he still tried to ignore it, thinking it was impossible. However, he was soon obliged to see the truth as the commandant's eyes were attracted to something on Yuri's neck, half hidden by his long hair.

Reaching a shaking hand to his friend, Flynn carefully moved the soft hair out of the way to uncover what he had partly seen: a huge hickey marring the white skin. There were several other angry love marks marring Yuri's usually perfect skin. Flynn removed his hand as if it was burned.

"Oh God..." he whispered with dread as his memory all came back to him in a rush, recalling to him the events that led him to sexually assault his best friend.

* * *

_The night before_

That night, the streets of Zaphias were bursting with joyful exclamations and laughs. There was a huge celebration going on in the city. Indeed, the citizens had something to celebrate; the calamity called the Adephagos that was looming into the sky, threatening to end their lives until this day was finally gone. It had been destroyed, by none other than the guild Brave Vesperia.

As soon as they returned from Tarquaron where they put an end to Duke's efforts to eradicate mankind, Estelle put all into effort to organize a celebration in honour of everyone's efforts to save their world. Ioder had agreed with the princess and did everything he could to set this celebration in motion, knowing that it would ease the hearts of everyone, even if for a couple of hours.

Everyone knew that even though their world was saved, they had yet a lot of worries to think about with the loss of the Blastia. They had their work cut out for them, but it was no reason not to breathe a little for one evening, the time they needed to thank the heroes who saved them and just rejoice that they were alive.

Even though Flynn was overloaded with work, he agreed with the idea. He knew it would be a good occasion to thank Brave Vesperia, but most of all, to see Yuri. He did not have the time to see his childhood friend since he came back from Tarquaron and he was dying to talk to him.

It took almost a week until the preparations for the celebration were completed. It was decided that the celebration would take place in the middle of the Public Quarter. That way, everyone could celebrate and party together, no matter from what caste they were. Of course, some nobles were not happy with this decision and would surely decide not to come, not wanting to mix in with the people from the Lower Quarters. If they could not get along with everyone, then it was their loss.

At first, Flynn was supposed to attend to the party in the midst of his functions. He was supposed to be there to make sure everything would go well and to protect Estellise and Ioder against unlikely attacks. However, the princess came to him soon before the celebration and told him to get changed and get ready for the party.

The commandant tried to protest, but really, he knew how stubborn the young lady was when she wanted. Estellise told him that she asked Sodia to do the job instead and that she wanted Flynn to just relax and have fun, for once. She also told him that Sodia agreed with her, and that he had therefore no reason to refuse. Who was Flynn to go against the princess's orders? So with a sigh, he told Estellise that he would get down in a few minutes, the time it would take him to finish the papers he was filling and get changed.

It felt weird for the commandant to get out of his armour and formal wear to put on a lighter uniform. He might have protested, but deep down inside, Flynn was glad to be able to be free of his duties for one night. Of course, he would never have dumped his responsibilities on his second in command himself, but since it was one of the princess's orders, he had no choice but to accept. He would have to thank Sodia later on, though. She had not mind sacrificing her own free evening to make sure Flynn could relax some.

Once Flynn was ready, he left his room and walked to the castle's entrance. He was surprised to see Estellise waiting for him, dressed in an elegant blue dress. Her face lit up when she saw Flynn coming towards her, clad in a white and blue uniform that made his stunning blue eyes shine even more beautifully. When Flynn joined the princess, he bowed lightly in front of her.

"This dress looks dashing on you, lady Estellise," he complimented her.

The pink haired girl giggled behind her hand. "Thank you. You're looking good too, Flynn. Shall we go now?" she asked, her voice dripping with excitement.

Flynn nodded and offered his arm to the princess.

"Of course. Let's go," he agreed.

Estellise took his arm and they walked together out of the castle and towards the Public Quarter. Night had fallen and the sky was beginning to get filled with stars. It was a beautiful, calm and warm night; the perfect night to be celebrating. It did not take long before the two friends heard the joyful laughter and voices coming from the Public Quarter as the celebration had already begun. They arrived not long after.

Flynn was impressed by the number of people who had gathered in the Public Quarter to celebrate together. A large number of knights were there, along with a few nobles and many people from the Public and Lower Quarters. The commandant was impressed to see people from every caste merging together and engaging conversation, even if there were some reservations. It was not the time to engage into petty conflicts, and it seemed everyone understood that. It was refreshing to see such a sight.

The huge fire that had been set out in the middle of the place impressed both friends by its sheer beauty. Since they had lost the blastia, they had to construct it with the good old ways; Estellise had ordered some knights to gather a big pile of wood to start the fire. Estelle had even arranged for an orchestra to play through the night. They were already playing on a wooden platform standing a little to the side. The songs played were joyful and lively, wanting to make people dance together. It seemed to be working, since there were already many people dancing around the fire and laughing, with wide smiles on their lips.

As soon as Flynn and Estellise reached the crowd already gathered in the plaza, they were approached by Ioder and some other nobles. The commandant greeted them, but his attention was not on them. His eyes were discreetly looking around, trying to spot a familiar lean figure with long dark hair.

He did not spot him at first. His eyes landed on Karol and Rita, who were talking with some people from the Lower Quarter, Repede at their side. Since the dog was there, the commandant thought he would see Yuri near them, but he was nowhere to be seen. Flynn kept looking around and it did not take long this time before his eyes finally spotted his friend.

Yuri Lowell, Flynn's best friend, was wearing his casual clothing and looked the same as usual, but there was something... _different _about him. It took some time for Flynn to understand what. Yuri seemed relaxed, at ease, something that the commandant did not see for a long time, at least not until he began his quest to save the world. His childhood friend was laughing wholeheartedly as he chatted with Judith and the former captain Schwann, who insisted that he be called Raven now. Somehow, Flynn found himself unable to tear his gaze away from his friend and it troubled him.

At some point, Flynn saw Raven drape an arm over his friend's shoulders and press the younger male against him. Without knowing why, the commandant's eyes creased in displeasure at the sight. He really did not like how familiar the ex captain was with Yuri. He was even more annoyed when Yuri did not remove the arm, and that Raven kept it there for a long time. He did not realize he had been staring for so long and with so much intensity until an insistent voice reached his ears.

"... Flynn? Are you okay? You look mad," Estellise's concerned voice snapped the commandant's attention back on the princess.

She was looking at him with concern. Flynn shook his head and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he said in a perfect lie.

He did not know he had been so obvious in his staring. His lie seemed to put the princess at ease. She smiled brightly at Flynn.

"Oh, okay! Do you want a drink, Flynn? I was about to go get one," she asked.

Flynn kept smiling at the pink haired girl. "Yes, thank you, but permit me to go get them myself," he said.

Estellise thanked him and the commandant did not waste time in leaving her side and walk towards one of the tables where the drinks were being served. He did not really feel like drinking tonight, but he jumped on the occasion to get away and be alone for a while. The commandant was still bothered by his reaction earlier. Why did it anger him so much to see Raven get so friendly with Yuri? It was not like he had any right over Yuri...

Flynn arrived at the table and ordered two glasses of wine distractedly. Since the commandant was so preoccupied with his disturbing thoughts, he did not feel the person approaching him until their arm was flung across his shoulder, the familiar sensation of dark and soft hair brushing against his cheek.

"Hey there, commandant," a familiar voice whispered near his ear in a teasing tone.

Flynn jumped slightly and his heartbeat quickened as he turned his face to the side, to see Yuri grinning at him from up close. When did he get here? Flynn struggled to regain control of himself.

"Good evening, Yuri," he answered simply, hiding his unease.

Yuri released him and lightly punched his shoulder instead.

"Hey, what's up? You look down," he said, still smiling widely at his friend, but Flynn could detect the slight concern in the vigilante's voice.

Flynn shook his head. "No, I'm fine, really," he assured him with a gentle smile.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, seeming still doubtful, but he soon shrugged his shoulders, brushing the matter aside.

"If you say so. Hey, it's rare to see you out without all your armour and stuff. It's a nice change of pace," the raven haired male said in all sincerity.

Flynn chuckled as he took the two drinks offered to him. "You have to thank lady Estellise for that. She kind of forced my hand, because I was supposed to be on duty tonight," the commandant explained, finally returning to normal around his friend.

He had missed him in the last week. Just being able to talk to him like that was filling him with unexplainable peace and happiness. Yuri chuckled too.

"That's Estelle for you. Speaking of which..." Yuri said, his eyes drifting behind Flynn.

The commandant turned around in time to see the princess coming at them with a huge smile stretching her lips.

"Yuri!" she exclaimed just before jumping into the aloof swordsman's arms.

Yuri almost lost his balance and grabbed the princess's arms to steady them both.

"Hey, easy there! It's nice to see you too, Estelle," he said with a fond smile.

Watching from the side, Flynn could not help but frown at that. He told himself that it was because of Yuri being too informal with the princess, but he was only lying to himself. The real reason why Flynn was frowning was because he did not like Estellise's overly clingy attitude towards his best friend. Now, what was wrong with Flynn tonight? Why did he keep reacting like that every time someone acted too close to Yuri?

He never used to think like that, but then again, before Yuri's journey around the world, the raven haired male had only Flynn and Repede. The commandant did not have to feel threatened before. So that was why he was feeling like this? Flynn feared that Yuri would replace him and that he would come to forget about him one day? But was it really everything?

Away from the trio, Judith was sipping on her glass of wine, her sharp eyes glued on Flynn and Yuri. She never stopped observing them. She saw many things with these eyes of hers, and what she saw brought a smile to her lips. During their journey, every time their path crossed Flynn's, she had seen it, but she never had the time to see if her suspicions were actually true. Now, it was clear as day: Flynn Scifo was hot for his best friend.

How interesting. She could not be wrong; not when everything in the blonde's body language was leading to this; the way Flynn's eyes constantly returned to Yuri, the way he was standing close to him, closer than he normally should be; the way his eyes became clouded with jealousy every time someone acted too close to Yuri, the way he reserved that gentle smile only to Yuri... She saw it all, and it amused her greatly. Still, there was one problem. She doubted Flynn was aware of it, and even if he was, he was surely not the type to go and confess to his friend if he was not sure Yuri felt the same. If only he knew...

Someone suddenly came to the Krytian's side and an arm snaked around her waist. The blue haired girl did not need to look to the side to know who was there, and so she did not waste time in jabbing her elbow harshly in the person's side. An exclamation of fake hurt reached her.

"Ow, Judith darlin', there's no need to be so rough! You should go easy on an ol' man," Raven whined, releasing the gorgeous lady's waist.

Judith's smile turned murderous, yet it still held a sweet edge. She never turned her gaze away from Flynn and Yuri, though.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you," she said in a deceivingly sweet tone.

Raven chuckled, thinking about how scary Judith could be when she wanted to.

The ex captain was about to reply when he noticed the way Judith was staring intently at something. He followed her gaze and it did not take him long to understand the object of her staring was Flynn and Yuri. Curious, Raven returned his attention on the beautiful lady at his side, only to notice for the first time the sly smile that graced her lips and the mischief shining in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Now, my darlin', what d'you have in mind for those two?" Raven inquired, quite curious about it.

Judith finally looked at Raven, and her expression turned into a totally innocent one.

"Hum? Nothing," she answered innocently.

A sly smile appeared on Raven's face. "Let me doubt it. You seem about ready to plan something bad for those two young lads," the ex captain insisted.

Judith chuckled. "Oh, you found me out," she admitted.

She indeed had something planned to get those two idiots together, but it might be a little difficult to set in motion all alone. However, with the help of someone else... With that thought in mind, Judith turned to face Raven and leaned her face towards him until she could hear Raven gulp in discomfort at her closeness. The Krytian then smiled at him in a pleading way.

"But there's just a slight problem. I need help if I want it to succeed. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me?" she asked, her lips turning in a sweet pout.

Raven felt like he would die, seeing his Judith so close and looking so in need.

He did not even have to think about his words; "Of course I'll help you, darlin'! Everything you need!" Raven exclaimed in a loving tone.

Judith smiled wider at that. With Raven's help, it might just work.

She leaned closer until she could whisper in his ear; "Okay, listen..."

Flynn and Yuri were still chatting with Estelle and now Ioder when they were suddenly approached by Judith and Raven, who were all over them in a second. Judith grabbed Flynn and brought the young man closer to her, until the commandant was clearly uncomfortable at being so close to her voluptuous breasts, while Raven grabbed Yuri by the shoulders.

"What are you all doing there, chatting quietly in such a boring way? It's a party! Let's drink and dance!" Judith exclaimed with a charming smile on her lips.

Flynn frowned and looked at Yuri, who was trying his best to get the older man away from him.

"But – " the commandant tried to protest, but Raven cut him.

"Come on, you two. We just saved the world! You should celebrate as it should! Right, princess?" Raven finished, winking to Estelle.

The pink haired girl nodded with a shy giggle. Yuri wanted to protest too, but Judith and Raven were already guiding him and Flynn towards the drinks.

Before Yuri and Flynn understood what was happening, Judith and Raven were already making them drink more than they should have. Flynn tried to protest, but he found out quite rapidly that Judith was really stubborn and scary when she wanted something, so he just gave up. What harm could result of it, anyway? It was not like he was on duty. He was there to have some fun, right? So Flynn drank and drank, and with each drink he downed he could see Yuri doing the same, his hand forced by Raven.

Flynn did not remember the last time he had so much fun. With the alcohol he downed, he began to let loose of the control he always had. He danced and laughed along with his friends, not caring about the etiquette for once. Who could blame him this time, when everyone was in the same state as him? Even Estelle and Ioder were mixing with everyone and having fun.

Through the night, Flynn found himself unable to tear his gaze away from Yuri most of the time, without even being conscious of it. He would blame it all on the alcohol later, even if that was only part of the reason why he could not stop looking his friend over.

He appreciatively took in his friend's appearance, even if he knew it all by heart after so many years; from his beautiful long dark hair framing his flushed face caused by the alcohol, to his stunning gray eyes shining beautifully, to his tempting lips that looked so delicious, down to the glistening white skin revealed by his collar that was just begging to be touched and kissed...

A desire much like Flynn had never known slowly, dangerously rose in him. The more time passed and the more inebriated he became, the desire Flynn felt to claim his friend in an inappropriate way only rose and rose until it was too much to bear. The fact that Yuri was so close to him did not help him in any way. It was everything he could do not to jump his friend right here and there.

Flynn soon could not take anymore. He needed to get some fresh air, to get away from his friend before doing the unforgivable. The alcohol in his veins made it really hard for the commandant to control himself. Muttering an excuse, Flynn quickly escaped from his friends, walking away from them in a stumbling way. Flynn had trouble walking straight, due to the amount of alcohol he ingested.

As he managed to get away from the stifling atmosphere of the party, Flynn realized that his body still felt as hot as it was back there. The fresh air was not helping at all. His entire body was burning with desire towards Yuri as not so innocent images of his best friend kept haunting his mind.

The commandant groaned in helplessness. He had to get away and return to his room before doing something he would regret. That's when Flynn realized, looking around him with glazed eyes, that he had taken the wrong direction when he escaped from the party; he was now in the Lower Quarters. Damn it. It meant he would have to pass by the Public Quarters again to get to the castle.

Flynn was about to turn around and do just that when a voice suddenly called his name and he froze, his eyes widening and the fire burning inside him worsening as he recognized it. The commandant turned around on wobbly legs to face Yuri, who was walking towards him in a way that told of his also inebriated state. Yuri stopped too close to Flynn for the latter's taste and the commandant fidgeted nervously, trying not to stare at those lips that seemed to beg to be kissed.

"Flynn? Why'd you leave the party? You okay?" Yuri asked with a voice slurred by the alcohol, but it was obvious he was less far gone than Flynn.

He had managed to avoid some of the drinks that Raven had tried to push on him, knowing he had a weak resistance to alcohol and that he would pass out before even becoming too drunk. Flynn did not even hear what his friend just said. He could not tear his gaze away from those rosy lips, feeling his desire flare up even more. This was not good. Flynn knew he would break any second now. He had to get away.

The commandant never had the time to try. Worried by his friend's lack of response, Yuri took a step closer and his fingers brushed Flynn's arm.

"Flynn – " Yuri never had the time to finish his sentence.

Lust flared into the knight's eyes and he grabbed Yuri's arms, slamming the vigilante's back against the wall behind him. Yuri hissed in pain and lifted his eyes on Flynn's face. Flynn's mind completely shut down as his desire took over. The commandant leaned in and captured those lips that tempted him all night in a searing kiss. He heard Yuri gasp and felt him stiffen against him. Yuri never responded to the kiss.

When Flynn broke the kiss, he was expecting to see anger flash in Yuri's gray eyes and to be hit harshly. He certainly did not expect Yuri to grab his shirt and yank him towards him until their lips touched again. Flynn was quick to respond to the kiss as his lust engulfed his whole being. He grabbed Yuri's wrists and pinned them harshly against the wall as he tasted those wonderful lips again in an aggressive way.

When he heard Yuri moan lustfully against his lips, the commandant knew there was no turning back. He wanted Yuri. He wanted to touch and taste this alluring body, to claim him as his. His intoxicated state prevented him to realise how wrong what he was about to do was. He wanted only one thing; to drown into the pleasure Yuri's heavenly body could provide him.

Everything went downhill from there.

Flynn pressed closer to Yuri and pushed his knee between the vigilante's legs, who only moaned harder at that. It aroused the commandant in such a way that he felt the last of his control slip away. Flynn pushed his tongue in between Yuri's parted lips and greedily explored the confines of his friend's mouth, chasing after the taste of alcohol and sweets. Yuri gasped and let Flynn dominate their kiss, too far gone to fight back for dominance.

When Flynn broke the kiss, he aimed for the unmarred skin of Yuri's neck. His lips latched at the white skin and he sucked harshly, making Yuri moan loudly. The raven haired male clenched his fists tightly and his body began shaking while Flynn sucked at his neck. If it was not for the commandant's knee still firmly placed between his legs, Yuri's legs would have gave under him, feeling weak under the pleasure he felt.

Flynn felt and heard every reaction his friend made and it drove him crazy. His lips trailed down Yuri's neck and he bite down hard at Yuri's shoulder blade. He was awarded by a soft cry of surprise mixed with pleasure and Yuri tilted his head to the side in a silent plea for more. Flynn bit harder and one of his hands released Yuri's wrist to slip under his friend's shirt from his open collar. Yuri shuddered at the sensation of Flynn's warm hand against his bare skin.

Flynn was so far gone that nothing mattered to him now other than Yuri's warm and pliant body reacting to his touches. He did not realize that he was about ready to take his friend there on the street, bare for everyone to see. Fortunately, Yuri was more lucid than him. His free hand caught Flynn's wrist in a death grip, trying to stop his disturbing caresses.

"Flynn... ahh... not here. My room," Yuri whispered, his words cut by his soft moans as Flynn still had not relented from his neck.

Flynn registered Yuri's words after a while and he complied, pushing away from the wall and bringing Yuri with him.

The commandant did not remember how they managed to reach Yuri's room, but he did not care. As soon as Yuri opened the door to his room and that they both stumbled inside, Flynn gathered Yuri into a strong embrace and claimed his lips again. Yuri managed to close the door behind him with a kick. That was the last coherent thing he did before his mind melted under the searing kiss Flynn was giving him.

Soon enough, hands were everywhere, aggressively tugging at clothes, wanting them gone as they kept devouring each other's mouth. Flynn felt the desire and heat engulf his entire being. He wanted to taste the delicious, moaning body in front of him. As soon as he managed to get Yuri out of his annoying shirt, his hands feverishly travelled the dark haired beauty's back, feeling him shudder violently in his arms as he did so.

Soon, Flynn's hands settled on Yuri's buttocks and he lifted him from the ground. Completely intoxicated, Yuri still had the presence of mind to circle the commandant's waist with his long legs. Flynn managed to make it to the bed and dropped Yuri on it. As soon as he did, the raven haired male grabbed his collar and brought him down until Flynn fell on top of him. Yuri violently ripped at the commandant's shirt, obviously wanting it gone. Flynn got rid of it, throwing it on the ground where the rest of their clothes soon followed.

A moment later, both males moaned loudly at the feeling of their naked skins touching. Despite his intoxicated state, Flynn still took in the sight of his best friend; of his long dark hair splayed on the pillow and sticking to his damp forehead; of his lips reddened and bruised by the violent kisses; of the blush covering his cheeks and his eyes darkened with desire; of the exquisite body lying under him, begging to be touched and pleased.

Yuri groaned, impatient and frustrated that Flynn stopped moving. He grabbed the back of the commandant's head and brought him close until their lips met in a violent and passionate kiss. Flynn was quick to respond, pushing Yuri to submit to him. His hands went to Yuri's thighs and he parted them to settle between them.

As he leaned closer to Yuri, their members brushed together and they both moaned into the kiss at the friction. Flynn grabbed both their erections, stroking them together in a tight hold. Yuri broke the kiss and moaned loudly, his hips jerking up and into Flynn's hand at the pleasure washing over him. His face flushed and he closed his eyes in bliss.

As he kept on pleasuring them both, Flynn grabbed Yuri's hair and roughly yanked his head backwards, sinking his teeth in the exposed and vulnerable throat. Yuri moaned wantonly at that and his thighs clenched painfully around the commandant's waist. That moan sent a wave of heat straight to Flynn's throbbing erection. It was more than he could take. The way Yuri looked, the sounds he was making... he could not take it anymore. He needed to have him. Now.

Flynn quickly turned Yuri around until he was on his hands and knees. Yuri tried to protest at the shameful position, but Flynn did not let him. He grabbed the back of the vigilante's neck and pinned him against the pillow, making him unable to move. Yuri growled in discontentment, but it died in his throat when he felt Flynn's wet tongue trail down his back slowly. The raven haired male sighed at the pleasurable sensation.

Yuri's eyes widened and his hips jerked forward when he felt Flynn's slick tongue probe at his entrance, circling the puckered hole.

"Flynn, sto – " his protest died down when that tongue pushed inside of him.

Flynn grabbed his hip, preventing Yuri from escaping his touch. Flynn tightened his hold around his neck as he kept on trusting his tongue inside Yuri's tight hole, slicking it with saliva. Soon, Yuri stopped struggling and soft moans escaped his lips as Flynn kept on pushing his tongue in and out of him. When his moans got louder and he began to trust his hips against him, Flynn thought he would lose it.

He stopped what he was doing and straightened up. Flynn spat into his shaking hand and covered his erection with his saliva, throbbing with need. His desire was flaring even higher than before. His mind was since long gone, replaced by the undying need to take that delicious body offered to him and become one with Yuri. So he did. Flynn grabbed Yuri's hips and brought the submissive male against him until Yuri could feel the commandant's shaft rubbing against his hole.

The raven haired male did not have the time to utter any protest. Flynn pushed forward and slowly entered Yuri. The latter bit the pillow hard to muffle his scream of surprise and pain. Tears of pain appeared at the corner of his eyes, but he did not try to push Flynn out of him. Flynn slid all the way into Yuri's hot tightness and gasped at the sheer feeling of it. Despite his drunken state, he did not move right away, being still conscious that Yuri was hurting. He could hear his harsh, painful breathing muffled by the pillow.

Flynn reached over to Yuri and wrapped his arms around his waist and chest, bringing the vigilante's back against his chest. Yuri moaned softly in pain at the change in angle when he was moved into that new position. It burned inside him where Flynn was buried in him and he clenched his teeth hard together to stop the moans of pain from passing his lips.

Flynn's calloused hand closed around Yuri's softened erection and stroked him slowly, but firmly. Yuri bucked his hips into the commandant's hand and bit his lip hard to stop the sounds from coming out. He could not stop them anymore when Flynn buried his face in his neck, licking and sucking at his sensitive skin while his hand stroke Yuri to erection once more. Soon, Yuri's moans of pain turned to quiet moans of pleasure.

"Flynn… ahh… move..." Yuri's soft voice came out pleading and it sent a surge of arousal straight to Flynn's erection.

He did not need more of an invitation. The commandant tentatively pulled out almost all the way, only to drive back into Yuri's wonderful heat. Yuri moaned encouragingly and Flynn began a slow, yet deep rhythm, which earned him quiet gasps of pain mixed with pleasure. Not satisfied by this, Flynn angled his trusts, trying to get more reactions out of the submissive male. The new angle made his shaft brush something deep within Yuri that made him shudder in pure delight and buck his hips against him.

"More…" Yuri whined breathlessly.

Flynn agreed to his request. He slammed his hips into Yuri, going as deep as he could. It tore a cry of pure, unbridled pleasure out of Yuri's throat as his prostate was stimulated. The raven haired male grabbed Flynn's arm circling his waist and his nails painfully sank into the blonde's flesh while his entire body trembled out of pleasure. The commandant quickened his pace, driving almost savagely in and out of Yuri's wonderful, tight body.

The moans that Yuri let out and the way he met each of Flynn's powerful trusts, rolling his hips shamelessly against him brought the commandant dangerously close to completion. It was too much stimulation in his inebriated state. Flynn brought his face close to Yuri's ear and heatedly whispered his friend's name against the flushed skin of his neck. The way he said his name made Yuri shiver uncontrollably and bite his lip until it bled to stop the shameful sounds from passing his lips.

Flynn quickened the pace of his hand still around Yuri's erection, making the latter moan louder and louder. Flynn slammed his erection harder into his friend's maddening heat, ripping a strangled cry of his name out from Yuri's throat. It excited the commandant more than anything else and Flynn knew he was on the verge of coming.

He grabbed a handful of long black hair and tilted Yuri's head backwards, sinking his teeth in the white flesh presented to him while he snapped his hips brutally against Yuri, burying himself into him to the hilt. His erection slammed dead on Yuri's prostate, making the raven haired male reach the peak of his pleasure.

Yuri screamed Flynn's name in pure pleasure and his back arched against the commandant under the blinding pleasure coursing through his veins like liquid fire. The knight was quick to follow, coming deep inside Yuri's tightening hole and coating his insides with his semen.

His arms released Yuri who collapsed boneless on the soiled sheets, completely exhausted. Flynn managed to hold himself up and not crush Yuri under his weight as they experienced the aftermath of their blinding orgasms. When Flynn finally calmed down, he gently pushed Yuri enough so he could collapse down at his side. He soon fell asleep, joining Yuri who had already passed out because of the alcohol and exhaustion.

* * *

An expression of pure horror washed over the commandant's face as he recalled everything that happened last night. He wished he did not remember, but he did. It was surely his punishment for having done such a horrible thing to his friend. He had… he had taken advantage of Yuri. He had sexually abused him, forcing himself on him.

What did he do? How could he do something so horrible?! A strong feeling of self-disgust washed over Flynn. He soon could not look at Yuri anymore since his friend was the proof of his vice. He turned around and sat at the edge of the bed, planting his feet on the ground. The commandant hung his head low and hid his face into his shaking hands.

Flynn felt so disgusted towards himself that he almost felt the need to puke. There were no words to describe how he felt. He should not have let this happen. He had done something unforgivable to Yuri, to his most important person. He was truly disgusting...

Flynn froze and he held his breath when he heard the shuffle of sheets and a soft groan from behind him.

Soon enough, he heard his friend's sleepy voice call out to him in confusion; "Flynn...?"

Flynn sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself to confront Yuri. Soon, he opened his eyes again and slowly turned towards Yuri, who was staring straight at him. The commandant held that gaze, and he was surprised when he did not see any resentment. Maybe Yuri did not remember yet what happened? However, Flynn knew his assumption was wrong when comprehension replaced the confusion in the vigilante's eyes and he sighed.

"So... it wasn't a dream... we were both pretty wasted yesterday," Yuri said on a light, almost amused tone.

Flynn's eyes got clouded by guilt and anger, and he clenched his fists tightly. Yuri stared at him with incomprehension, but before he had the time to talk, Flynn did.

"How can you take the situation so lightly, Yuri?! I... I took advantage of you! I forced myself on you! I'm despicable!" Flynn exclaimed with unending pain and guilt.

Yuri's expression hardened and he slowly sat up in the bed, wincing slightly at the pain pounding in his head and in his stomach. The bed sheets pooled around his waist, making Flynn see the extent of the damage he did on his friend. The commandant quickly turned his face away, but it was too late. His eyes already burned the sight of Yuri into his memory.

Several love bites and hickeys marred the skin of Yuri's neck down to his chest and angry bruises were visible on his hips where Flynn had held him too tightly last night. Flynn was the one who did that; he was the one who hurt and defiled his friend. How could he ever be forgiven?!

Yuri's harsh voice made him turn widened eyes on his face; "Don't insult me, Flynn. Do you really think I couldn't have fought you back if I wanted to? Do you think me so weak that I couldn't stop you from raping me? This is a joke," Yuri said with only a small hint of embarrassment at the words he just said.

Flynn's eyes got filled with confusion, but his expression was still pitiful.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a voice still filled with guilt.

Yuri snorted and looked to the side as his cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

"I... I wanted it as much as you, okay? You can't take advantage of someone who's willing," he admitted quietly.

Oh. So Flynn did not... he did not rape Yuri? He felt as if a huge weight was just lifted from his shoulders. Without being aware of it, the commandant let out a relieved sigh. Still, he was not entirely relieved. He remembered having been rather... rough last night. He surely hurt Yuri, even if his friend was willing. Yuri frowned when he saw Flynn's still guilty expression.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

Flynn did not answer at first. Soon, his sad gaze went to Yuri's neck and he extended his hand, letting his fingers brush against one of the bruises on the raven haired male's neck. Yuri shuddered at the touch, since his body was still sensitive after last night.

"Still, I hurt you. I should have held back, but I didn't. I'm sorry," he whispered and his expression made him look like a kicked puppy.

Yuri sighed in annoyance and pinched the commandant's cheek harshly. Flynn winced in pain, but he did not push Yuri's hand away. He stared into Yuri's unwavering gaze.

"Idiot, stop the guilt trip already! I... I don't mind being rough. I'm not a delicate flower, you know," Yuri muttered, his embarrassment still very present and Flynn found himself thinking it was cute.

Then, Yuri's words registered in his mind and Flynn recalled every last reaction and sounds Yuri had made while they had sex last night, and he had to see the truth; Yuri had really not minded Flynn being rough, quite the contrary. The images from last night burned his memory deliciously and the commandant had to force himself to chase them away. Now was not the time.

Flynn smiled weakly at Yuri. "O-okay," he said with relief.

Silence then fell on the two friends, a silence that was more than awkward. Flynn could not help but stare at Yuri in the meantime. He could not help it. He stared at Yuri's flawless face, at the bruises that Flynn had done and told of his deeds the night before, at the white and chiselled chest and over every expense of tempting white flesh offered to his eyes…

Flynn almost groaned in helplessness as the desire he felt for Yuri last night came back to pool into his gut. Whoa, wait a minute… Flynn had blamed his attraction towards Yuri on his inebriated state. However, now he was everything _but _drunk, and he still wanted Yuri. His fingers longed to touch and caress that soft skin again; his lips longed to taste those tempting lips again, to taste all of Yuri… Could this mean he…?

Yuri's soft, uncertain voice cut Flynn out of his disturbing thoughts.

"So... what now?" Yuri asked so quietly that Flynn was not sure he heard well.

He turned his gaze on Yuri, only to see the raven haired male look to the side, but it was not out of embarrassment. He seemed afraid of something. Yuri tightly grabbed the white sheets still covering his lap.

"I mean… after what we just did, I don't think we can return to what we used to, no?" he said, a hint of fear and apprehension in his voice.

Flynn stayed silent for a moment, looking at Yuri whose entire body seemed strained, waiting for his answer. Flynn wished in that instant that he could read his friend's mind to know what he was thinking. However, it was something he could not do, and so, Flynn decided to follow what his heart told him. Flynn leaned towards his friend, getting Yuri's full attention.

"Do you want to go on a date with me? Tonight?" Flynn proposed on a gentle tone.

Yes, he really wanted to. The commandant wanted to see if they could work on this and built a relationship. He was not saying that only because Flynn felt it was the right thing to do after they had sex together. He was saying that because he truly felt that the feelings he experienced when near his friend might be love.

He was not sure yet, because the commandant never experienced such emotions in the past, but he knew this; he knew his heart always beat faster when he was near his friend; he knew that he could never stop staring at Yuri and that his friend was the only one than can put him at ease and make him truly smile; he knew that he yearned for him and desired Yuri more than he ever desired anyone or anything. What can this be if not love?

Flynn's answer made Yuri's eyes go wide and they filled with hope for a split second. However, that emotion was soon gone as Yuri's eyes darkened with something Flynn did not recognize.

"Why now? Because we just slept together?" the raven haired male asked curtly.

Flynn was taken aback by Yuri's harsh tone. He seemed… hurt? Why?

"Well, yes, but – " Flynn began, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he suddenly saw unending hurt shine into Yuri's eyes.

It made a lump appear in his throat and he was unable to do anything but stare at Yuri, who he had undoubtedly hurt without knowing how. Yuri bit his lip hard, as if he wanted to stop words from coming out. In the end, Yuri turned around until his back was to Flynn and he lied on his side on the the bed again.

"No thanks. I'm not that desperate. Now could you please leave? I'm tired," Yuri said dryly, not able to hide the pain in his tone.

His words confused Flynn, especially since he did not know what he did wrong. He reached a hand to Yuri's shoulder and grabbed it gently.

"Yuri – " he began, wanting to clear the misunderstanding, but he was cut by Yuri's voice.

"Please, Flynn," he said in a pleading tone, still filled with pain.

There was no anger in it anymore, and it made it worse than before. It wrenched the commandant's heart to hear it.

Yuri moved his shoulder, brushing Flynn's hand off of him and the latter understood he should not push Yuri right now. It would be the wrong thing to do, since he obviously needed time alone. The commandant's gaze turned sad and he silently swallowed to dispel the lump forming in his throat.

"Okay. See you later," he whispered on a gentle tone, skilfully hiding his pain.

Yuri answered nothing, and Flynn did not expect him to. He slid out of the bed and slowly started to dress himself. When he finished, he threw a look at Yuri, who was still lying on his side facing away from him. Flynn wanted to approach his friend, gather him into his arms and comfort him, but he knew it would be the wrong thing to do. His friend needed to be alone right now, and no matter how much Flynn wanted to stay by his side right now, he could not.

So without another word, the commandant walked to the door and with a last glance at his friend, he left Yuri's room, closing the door silently behind him.

As soon as he heard the door close, Yuri tightly shut his eyes closed in pain. Soon, a bitter smile graced his lips.

_"Do you want to go on a date with me? Tonight?" _

How often did Yuri long to hear those words! But instead of filling him with happiness, they now mercilessly drove a dagger into his heart, tearing it into pieces. Yuri knew for a long time now that he loved Flynn. He loved him more than a friend, more than a brother. He had realized it a little before his journey around the world.

How many times did Yuri wake up in sweat at night after a heated dream, his body burning for desire towards his friend? How many times did he dream that the commandant would tell him he felt the same way, even if he knew he did not deserve it? Yuri had never stopped foolishly hoping he could be with Flynn.

His feelings for Flynn were the reason why he did not push the commandant away last night, why he let Flynn take him and claim his body however he pleased. Yuri knew it was only the alcohol that made Flynn act that way, but he wanted to drown into the illusion that Flynn loved him back. For one night, Yuri had fooled himself as Flynn ravished him in a way he never dreamed of.

The commandant's embrace had been so earnest, so passionate… Yuri could still feel the ghost of his hands and mouth on him, the feel of his member buried deep inside him and giving him pleasure like never before. Yuri almost believed that the commandant really desired him, and that it was his heart that dictated to him his actions the night before.

The reality was not so kind.

Knowing that Flynn had asked him for a date only because they accidently slept together broke his heart into pieces. He wished he never heard those words. To know that Flynn wanted to go out with him only to ease his guilty conscience… there was no words to explain how that made Yuri feel. Now there was no use deceiving himself anymore; he was and would always be nothing more to Flynn than his best friend.

He was a fool to think otherwise.

* * *

Yuri was absentmindedly picking into his food with his fork, staring at nothing in particular. His mind was still focused on the events of the morning and it was cutting off his appetite. Repede had come back to the room some time earlier and the dog was curled up at the feet of the bed, his valid eye open and staring at his master. It was clear Repede knew there was something wrong with Yuri and he understood he wanted to be alone, so he kept his distance.

Yuri was about to completely give up on his meal when there was a sudden knocking against his door. Yuri frowned, wondering who it could be. His heart beat a little faster at the thought that it could be Flynn waiting on the other side. As soon as he thought that, Yuri berated himself. There was no way Flynn would be here. He surely had too much work to do, like always. Still, he kept the little hope that it was the commandant coming to talk some more with Yuri and try to clarify things.

The vigilante got to his feet and walked to the door. He opened it and his expression turned disappointed when he saw Judith on the other side, smiling at him in a strange way.

"Hey, Judy," he greeted half-heartedly, stepping aside to let his friend in.

The Krytian chuckled softly as she entered the room, immediately going to sit on Yuri's bed, devoid of any bed sheets. It made her greatly amused, because she knew the reason for it. She also did not miss the interesting bruises decorating her friend's neck.

"I'm hurt that you don't seem pleased to see me. Or were you awaiting someone else?" the blue haired beauty asked in a teasing tone.

Yuri immediately turned his eyes away from her and fought his embarrassment. How the woman seemed to always read his mind amazed him every time. He cursed that ability right now.

Yuri went to sit on his chair with a sigh and took a bite with his fork.

"Not really. So, is there something you want, Judy?" Yuri asked, cutting right to the chase.

He really was not in the mood to be playing mind games right now. He took the bite of food into his mouth at the same time Judith's smile turned devious, and because of that, he missed it.

"So, you and Flynn had sex yesterday?" Judith asked in a casual tone.

The words she just uttered made Yuri widen his eyes and choke on the food in his mood. He coughed uncontrollably and managed to swallow the food. He then turned towards Judith, his face burning out with embarrassment.

"What the hell?! What's wrong with you, blurting out things like that all of a sudden?!" Yuri exclaimed, embarrassed beyond belief.

Count on Judith to say things like that out of the blue. Judith's smile turned even more devious.

"Oh come on, don't be such a prude. So, how was it?" she asked, a sparkle of excitement and curiosity shining in her eyes.

Yuri glared at his friend, not finding it funny, especially with what just happened.

"It's none of your business, Judy. Now if that's all you wanted, I'd like to be alone. I'm not in the mood for this," he said curtly.

Judith's joyful attitude fell in an instant and she stared seriously at Yuri. Her eyes held an edge of worry.

"What happened, Yuri?" she asked on a gentler tone.

Yuri could really not get anything past her, did he? The raven haired male sighed and his jaw tightened as he stared at one point on the wall, like he wanted to burn a hole through it.

Yuri hesitated at first, not sure if confiding in Judith was a good idea, but he decided he did not care in the end. He needed to get this off his shoulders.

"He... obviously, he doesn't want the same thing out from this than me," Yuri said in a saddened tone, his lips curving into an ironic smile.

Judith frowned with confusion. "What do you mean?" she inquired softly.

Yuri sighed in annoyance and rubbed a hand into his hair. "Last night did not mean anything to him. But it does to me," Yuri admitted in a whisper, almost as if he half wanted Judith not to hear his confession.

Yuri was taken aback seeing Judith's eyes widen in surprise. Why was she so surprised?

"What?" he asked, confused about her reaction.

Judith frowned. "Did he told you plainly so?" she asked him in all seriousness.

Yuri shook his head. "No, but it meant basically the same thing, so…" he said in a resigned tone.

The Krytian did not answer, seeming deep in her thoughts. Yuri did not ask what she was thinking about. He had enough of his own worries.

Eventually, Judith looked at Yuri and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, Yuri," she said, and the young swordsman could feel in her voice that she was being sincere.

His smile saddened even more. Repede approached him and nudged Yuri's leg, feeling his master's sadness. Yuri bent down and patted Repede on the head.

"Nah, don't be. It seems it wasn't meant to be... I'll get over it somehow," Yuri whispered more to himself than to Judith, but she heard him nonetheless.

As Yuri kept on caressing his dog, he never saw the Krytian's gaze harden with determination.

* * *

Flynn had been staring at the same paper for more than fifteen minutes now. He was supposed to read it and sign it so he could proceed with the next one on the pile, but he could never concentrate long enough to actually understand the words written on it.

Sighing in frustration, Flynn leaned back in his chair at his desk and stared at the ceiling. The conversation he had with Yuri this morning kept haunting him. It was now early evening and all day long, the commandant had not managed to think about something else even once.

He just… he just wanted to understand Yuri's reaction! He wanted to know why he seemed so hurt, because Flynn had no clue about what he did that could have caused such pain. He wanted to ask Yuri before, but he was sure that if he did, Yuri would have kept the silent act or he would have lied to him. Now what should he do?

The commandant was still debating on that when he heard a knock against his door. Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose in tiredness, Flynn told the person to enter. The door opened, revealing Sodia, his second in command. The brown haired girl saluted him politely.

"Yes, Sodia?" Flynn asked tiredly after motioning her to be at ease.

The female knight looked hesitantly at him, as if she wanted to ask him if he was okay, but she changed her mind at the last second.

"Commandant, a woman wants to meet with you. Her name is Judith, from Brave Vesperia. Should I tell her to come back tomorrow?" Sodia asked in her ever professional voice, but Flynn heard the slight disapprobation in her voice.

Flynn frowned at that. Judith, coming to see him? That was a first. The commandant had the suspicion that it was about Yuri. It pushed his answer to Sodia.

"No, please let her in."

Sodia nodded with slight reluctance and left the room, only to come back soon after, accompanied by the Krytian woman. As soon as Judith was inside the room, Sodia left, closing the door behind her. Flynn smiled at Judith, though it was strained.

"Hi, Judith. What can I do for you?" he asked, ever so courteous.

The Krytian smiled back and instead of answering, she walked towards the desk where Flynn was sitting. Once she was just in front of the commandant, she leaned over the desk. Before Flynn could react in any way, Judith harshly slapped him across the head.

Flynn hissed in pain and was too taken aback to do anything but stare widely at the Krytian, rubbing the now sore spot behind his head while Judith's smile faltered and her gaze turned severe.

"You are such an idiot!" she exclaimed without an ounce of her usual playfulness.

Flynn frowned at that, but he did not retaliate, wanting to know why Judith was calling him that. The Krytian straightened up and put her hands on her hips, still gazing severely at the commandant.

"I gave you the perfect occasion to finally get together with Yuri, and you had to go and mess it all up! What did you say to him to make him believe you don't want to be with him?" Judith asked in a commanding tone.

Flynn was stunned by her words. "Wait, you... you set it all up yesterday? You planned to get me drunk so I'd sleep with Yuri? How did you even know it would work?" Flynn asked, his expression turning crestfallen at the revelation of having been played with.

He felt a little angry at the Krytian for having done that, but it was overlapped by his embarrassment for admitting what happened between him and Yuri, even if Judith obviously already knew that. The blue haired girl shook her head in exasperation.

"Because I knew about your feelings for Yuri! Everyone could see it plain as day, except for you and Yuri! I knew that by getting you drunk, you would most likely act on your feelings for once," she explained, a hint of reproach in her voice.

Flynn turned his face away, feeling his cheeks burn at Judith's words. She knew about his feelings? When he himself was not even sure of their true nature? That woman's intuition was rather scary. Now that she was telling him this, Flynn realized that it was indeed love he was feeling for Yuri. He had thought about it all day, and he could not find another word that could describe the strong affection he held for Yuri and that he held for no one else.

The commandant had realized that he could die happy if he could grow old with Yuri by his side. He was the only one he could not picture his life without. He had known it all along, but had blinded himself to the truth.

Flynn bit his lip in frustration. Now he felt like he really was an idiot. How could he not see it sooner? It frustrated him to know he needed the help of someone to understand himself. Flynn soon heard an exasperated sigh and it made him turn his eyes on Judith once more, to see her eyes staring back at him in a softer way.

"You didn't answer my question earlier. What did you say to him to make him so sad and upset?" she asked again softly, but it was clear that she would not leave before having her answer.

Guilt came back to nestle in the knight's chest. He closed his eyes as he painfully recalled that moment. He did not want to see all the pain shining in the lovely gray eyes anymore.

"I... I only asked him if he wanted to go on a date with me. He then asked if I was doing that because we had just slept together. I answered yes, but he did not let me the time to finish and tell him that I wanted to date him not _only_ for that reason," Flynn admitted in a resigned tone.

When only silence answered him, Flynn opened his eyes again and saw Judith looking sadly at him.

"That's the problem. He thinks you want to date him only out of guilt," she revealed.

So that was why he looked so hurt! He thought Flynn was feeling obligated to date him, but it was not the case! It was all Flynn's fault, though. He should have been more thoughtful with his choice of words.

Judith's next words made the commandant's eyes widen and his heart beat madly in his chest; "He loves you, you know? He's loved you for a long time."

The Krytian had whispered those words. They struck a chord deep inside Flynn and he could not explain how they made him feel. Yuri did? All this time, he loved Flynn, and the latter never saw it? Yuri must have been hurting all this time, never once showing his true feelings to Flynn. How could he, when it was the commandant that was bringing him all this pain?

Flynn cursed himself for his idiocy. He had to see Yuri. He could not bear the thought of his friend suffering all alone right now, thinking that his feelings could never be returned when it was not the truth.

Judith seemed to sense Flynn's sudden urge to see his friend. She smiled at Flynn.

"Go to him and clear up that misunderstanding. I don't want my efforts to be all in vain," she said with a little hint of teasing, winking at the commandant.

Then, before he had the time to answer, the Krytian turned around and walked to the door. She was about to leave Flynn's office when he called out to her. Judith turned her gaze on the commandant, who smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you. For everything," Flynn said. Judith smiled back.

"Always a pleasure," she answered before leaving the room and a now determined commandant.

* * *

Yuri was sitting on the windowsill of his room, looking at the moon shining high into the night sky. The warm breeze was caressing his skin soothingly. It made him feel calm for the first time in the day. His never ending thoughts about Flynn and the night they spent together had tired him so much that his mind was now thankfully empty.

Yuri just wanted to forget about all that happened, knowing it would be for the best. Flynn would never return his feelings, so remembering their heated and passionate embrace would only hurt Yuri deeply as he knew he would never get to taste it again.

Yuri sighed in annoyance. Here he was again, thinking about that once more. It seemed he would not get peace of mind today... A sudden call of his name had Yuri stiffen in pure horror and dread. No, it could not be... What was he doing here? Yuri slowly turned his face towards the street stretching out below his window. His breath itched in his throat when he saw Flynn standing there under his window, looking at him with his bright blue eyes.

They stared at each other in silence for a while as Yuri did not dare say a word, not before he knew why Flynn was here. The commandant kept staring at him with a pleading edge, and a nervous smile stretched his lips.

"Yuri, can I talk to you for a minute?" Flynn asked on a gentle tone.

Yuri was uncertain at first, not knowing if it was a good idea. In the end, his heart won over his reason and he nodded. Flynn seemed relieved by his answer. He made a step back.

"How about you come down and we take a walk around?" he suggested softly.

"Okay, I'm coming down," Yuri said, trying to ignore the fast beating of his heart.

Yuri dangled his feet over the threshold and jumped down, gracefully landing on his feet in front of the commandant. When he straightened up, he saw Flynn looking disapprovingly at him.

"I hate it when you do that. I'm always scared that you'll hurt yourself one day," the blonde admitted with a hint of scolding in his voice.

Yuri smiled in a strained way at his friend, his nervousness and apprehension showing through it.

"It's me we're talking about. There's no need to worry," Yuri bragged teasingly, trying not to show his unease.

Flynn shook his head in amusement. Then, to Yuri's surprise, the commandant gently took his hand and laced their fingers together, turning around in the same time.

"Let's go," Flynn said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice as he began walking, gently pulling Yuri with him.

Yuri stared at their joined hands and a violent blush covered his cheeks. Still, he did not resist as Flynn slowly walked down the streets of the Lower Quarters. They soon reached the plaza, with the fountain quietly pouring water in a continuous flow. With the Blastias not working anymore, the researchers quickly found another way to make it function, since it was vital for the citizens of the Lower Quarters.

The commandant guided Yuri to the fountain and Flynn released his hand only when they were standing in front of it. Flynn sat on the edge of the fountain and Yuri imitated him, sitting next to his friend, but not too close for he would feel too uncomfortable. Flynn lifted his face to the sky and a gentle smile graced his lips.

Yuri found himself staring at Flynn, taking in his features and he could not help but think Flynn was stunningly handsome looking like that. He was taken aback when Flynn's voice rose in a gentle whisper, never looking away from the sky.

"You remember how we used to always play here when we were kids?" the commandant asked, his voice taking a melancholic turn.

A fond smile appeared on Yuri's lips and he lifted his face too, closing his eyes as he lost himself in his memories of happy times shared with Flynn.

"Yeah. It was our favorite spot. I can't remember how many times the lady at the Inn scolded us for playing in the fountain," Yuri said with a hint of amusement.

Flynn chuckled quietly and his smile turned fond too. "There's something I never told you, but I feel it's the right time now," Flynn whispered, and it made Yuri open his eyes and stare at him with curiosity.

Flynn detached his gaze from the sky and turned his blue eyes on his friend. They were shining with so much intensity that it shook Yuri to the core.

"When I was a kid, I used to pick up the money that was lying on the ground sometimes. Every time I did, I'd throw them into the fountain and make a wish. It was always the same wish," the commandant began in a soft tone.

Yuri did not interrupt him, as he wanted to hear what it was about. The blonde male suddenly took Yuri's hand in his and squeezed it. Since he never let his gaze waver from Yuri, he saw the slight color gaining his friend's cheeks as he became flustered by his touch.

"I never told you about this wish before, because I feared it wouldn't come true if I told you what it was. But now, I'm positive that it will," Flynn said, his voice dripping with conviction.

Yuri felt his curiosity grow even more. "What was it?" he found himself whispering, getting impatient.

He froze when Flynn gently lifted his free hand to his face and caressed his cheek in an adoring gesture. Yuri was totally frozen, lost in the intensity of the lovely blue eyes staring right into his soul. The loving smile that appeared on Flynn's face was breathtaking.

"My wish was to be able to live forever by your side," Flynn revealed in a murmur.

Yuri felt his heart pound madly in his chest at the words that reached his ears. He could not stop the gasp from escaping his lips. Flynn gently cupped his face and brought Yuri near him, until there was barely an inch separating them. Yuri felt totally paralyzed, his skin setting on fire at Flynn's mere touch. The commandant stared lovingly at his best friend.

"I didn't realize why I felt like this back then. But now I know. If I can have you by my side and wake up to your sight every last morning of my life, I'll be able to die a happy man. You're the only one I can't afford to lose," Flynn whispered near Yuri's lips, his voice shaking under the emotions he was feeling.

That was too much for Yuri. Feeling Flynn so close to him and hearing him say those words that touched his soul so deeply was more than he could take. Yuri grabbed Flynn's shirt tightly and yanked the commandant towards him, bringing their lips together.

Unlike the kisses they shared last night, this one was slow and sweet, and Yuri found himself yearning for it as much as the others. Flynn claimed his lips with so much passion and love that it made Yuri shudder in delight and press closer to Flynn, circling the commandant's neck with his arms. Flynn wrapped his arms around his waist and gently pulled him closer into the warmth of his embrace.

Yuri felt like he was in heaven. The outside world disappeared in that instant. There was merely him and Flynn, lost in each other's warm embrace. If this was a dream, Yuri wanted to never wake up. When they had to pull apart to breath, Yuri almost pulled Flynn right into another kiss, but he was prevented to when Flynn pulled him even closer to him, burying his face into Yuri's neck. The latter shivered and closed his eyes, returning the embrace he craved for so long.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Yuri. I didn't want you to think that I wanted to date you only out of guilt. It's true that what happened pushed me to realize my feelings, because I was too stupid to put a name on them before then. But if I wanted to date you, it was because I feel it's the right thing to do, and mostly because I love you and I want to be with you properly. I want us to start on the right foot," Flynn admitted quietly against Yuri's neck and he felt the vigilante's skin burn from what he guessed was embarrassment.

Yuri tightened his grip on Flynn, silently telling him how touched he was by Flynn's words.

Flynn almost missed Yuri's words as they were muffled by his shirt; "... cheesy idiot."

It made Flynn smile. He pulled Yuri away just enough so he could see his burning face. Yuri looked so adorable right now, but Flynn did not say it out loud. He knew it would only hinder the mood and he did not want that. Flynn lovingly caressed Yuri's hair as he stared into his lovely, bewitching gray eyes.

"So? What's your answer? Do you want to be mine?" Flynn asked with overwhelming hope in his voice.

Yuri finally managed to quell his embarrassment. He smiled sleazily at Flynn just before he straddled him in one fluid, gracious movement. He cupped Flynn's face between his hands and he leaned closer to the commandant.

"But I was yours from the very beginning, Commandant. And I always will be. It seems your wish has come true," Yuri whispered sensually against the blonde's lips.

It was soon too much temptation for Flynn. He slipped a hand into that beautiful hair and yanked Yuri the rest of the way to capture those sinful, sweet lips into a kiss. Every time they kissed, they felt like they rediscovered the taste of their lips over and over again. It was even more exhilarating now since both of them were sober.

When they broke apart, Yuri smiled sensually at Flynn and leaned in to whisper at his ear.

"Since I'm considering this our first date and that we're officially together now, how about we finish this conversation in my room?" he whispered slowly, and the tone of his voice made no doubt to Flynn about what Yuri wanted.

His now lover's suggestion aroused Flynn like never before. The idea to revive last night's memories and overwhelming pleasure was too tempting to refuse. Flynn turned Yuri's face until they were facing once more. He smiled gently at him.

"Tempting. I'll take you up on that offer. I'll be gentle this time, I promise," Flynn whispered heatedly, still feeling a little guilty about the brutality he had used the night before.

Yuri's smile turned sly, and all traces of embarrassment disappeared as he whispered; "Don't bother, Flynn. I liked it when you were being rough. Speaking of which, you surprised me. I never thought the uptight Flynn Scifo could be such a wild beast in bed. I'll enjoy this..."

Flynn shivered in want at that and his hands trailed down Yuri's body to stop on his thighs that he grabbed tightly.

"Okay, then. I'll try to live up to your expectations, my love," Flynn whispered with mirth and almost laughed when he saw Yuri's eye twitch at the nickname.

The raven haired male smiled mischievously as he caressed Flynn's chest up and down sensually.

"You better, Commandant. Or else I might get bored and you don't want that, I assure you," he answered before leaning in to steal another kiss from those skilled lips.

He felt Flynn smile amusedly against his lips before returning the kiss with passion.

As Flynn held Yuri against him, he could not help but thank Judith mentally. If it was not for her and her crazy scheme, then Flynn would surely not be here, finally feeling complete and at peace.

For the first time, he felt he was home, with his Yuri cradled into his arms. He would not change that for anything in the world.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: **And... the end!

So? How was it? Personally, I loved doing a more aggressive Flynn. I'm not the only one, though... Yuri seems to love it too XD

Gotta love Judith! What would they do without her?

I hope you liked this little oneshot (okay, it's not exactly short...) and I'd be really happy to receive your comments!

See you soon, everyone! (since I don't seem to be able to stop myself to write on this fandom XD)

Rose


End file.
